fairytailfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wendy Marvell
Wendy Marvell jest członkiem Fairy Tail i jedynym żeńskim Zabójcą Smoków w serii. Wygląd Wendy jest drobną i uroczą dziewczynką o długich, prostych, granatowych włosach (od czasu do czasu spinanymi w dwa kucyki) z grzywką i brązowych oczach. Jak wszyscy Zabójcy, ma zaostrzone kły. Ubiera się w stroje w stylu folkowym oraz sandały (ewentualnymi dodatkami mogą być akcesoria ze skrzydłami, oznaczające, że jest ona Niebiańskim Smoczym Zabójcą). Jej znak Fairy Tail znajduje się na prawym ramieniu i jest błękitny. Osobowość thumb|left|120px|Mała Wendy Wendy jest nieśmiałą dziewczynką. Do niedawna jej jedyną przyjaciółkąbyła młoda Exceedka, Charle, którą Wendy wychowała od jajka. Pomimo swej olbrzymiej mocy, nie wierzyła w siebie i bała się walczyć. Dopiero spotkanie z Natsu i pozostałymi dało jej siłę, której potrzebowała. Jest bardzo grzeczna i ułożona, zawsze, na powitanie i podziękowanie, składa grzeczny ukłon. Z Karty Gildiowej możemy się dodatkowo dowiedzieć, że lubi Charle, a nie lubi suszonych śliwek. Historia Wendy została wychowana przez Grandine, Smoka Niebios. To ona nauczyła ją magii Zabójców. Niestety, tak jak pozostałe smoki, zniknęła 7 lipca X777 roku. W dniu zniknięcia Grandine, Wendy spotkała na swojej drodze młodego Mystogana, który przedstawił się swoim Edolańskim imieniem, Jellal. Wędrowali razem przez miesiąc. Jednakże, gdy Mystogan wyczułll Animie, musiał odejść by ją powstrzymać. Zostawił więc on Wendy Robaulowi, który stworzył dla niej całą gildię, by nie czuła się samotna. Fabuła Saga Wieża Niebios: Saga Oracion Seis: Saga Daphne (Filler): Saga Edolas: Saga Próby: Magia i Zdolności Niebiański Zabójca Smoków (天滅竜魔法 Ten Metsuryū Mahō): Wendy jest Zabójcą jak Natsu i Gajeel, z tą różnicą, że jej żywiołem jest powietrze. Swoją moc może odnawiać jedząc je, jednakże ograniczeniem jest czystość powietrza, Wendy nie może się zregenerować w miejscach zanieczyszczonych. Magia Wendy nie jest typową niszczycielską magią ofensywną, lecz raczej polega na leczeniu i wspieraniu towarzyszy w walce. Zaklęcia: *'Wysokopoziomowa Magia Leczenia': Magia Wendy umożliwia jej leczenie ran i usuwanie trucizn z ciała, jednakże jest również bardzo energochłonna. *'Troia' (トロイア Toroia): Zaklęcie to przyjmuje formę świecących kul na dłoniach Wendy, leczy ona najgorszą przypadłość Natsu - chorobę lokomocyjną, jednakże czas działania jest ograniczony, a zbyt częste użytkowanie, czyni ją bezużyteczne. *'Ryk Niebiańskiego Smoka' (天龍の咆哮 Tenryuu no Houkou): Powietrzna wersja Smoczego Ryku. Przyjmuje ona formę tornada. Jednakże niski poziom mocy Wendy, sprawia, że jest on słabszy on zwykłego ataku Natsu czy Gajeela. *'Vernier' (バニーア Banīa): Zwiększa szybkość tego, na którego zostaje rzucone. Uwzględnia także rzucającego. czas trwania jest ograniczony. *'Arms '(アームズ Āmuzu): Zwiększa siłę wybranego regionu ciała, jak np. ręce, na określony okres czasu. Wyostrzone Zmysły: ''Domena wszystkich Zabójców. Wendy jak i Natsu czy Gajeel ma silnie wyostrzone zmysły w stosunku do "zwykłych" ludzi. Broń/Przedmioty ''Magiczna Broń z Edolas: Działo Rozbijające Powietrze: Kiedy Wendy, nie mogła używać swojej magii, walczyła za pomocą magicznego powietrznego działa, które po otwarciu tworzyło potężne tornada. Główne Bitwy * z Natsu Dragneelem and Gajeel Redfoxem VS Faust = WYGRANA * z Natsu Dragneelem and Gajeel Redfoxem VS mieszkańcy Edolas i Mystogan = "PRZEGRANA" Ciekwostki *Jest jedynym Zabójcą, którego wiek jest znany. *Jak wszyscy Zabójcy ma Exceeda. *Tylko jej alter ego z Edolas było w innym wieku, niż ona sama. *Debiut Wendy w anime miał miejsce wcześniej niż jej rzeczywiste pojawienie się w mandze. *Symbol gildy Wendy znajduje się w tym samym miejscu co symbol Natsu oraz symbol gildy Phantom Lord Gajeel'a. *W pierwotnym projekcie Wendy miała używać różdżki, a symbol jej gildy znajdował się na lewym ramieniu. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Członkowie Gildii Fairy Tail Kategoria:Zabójcy Smoków Kategoria:Kobiety